1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape winding method for winding a predetermined length of a magnetic tape from a magnetic tape feed roll to a small winding frame, and a system for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an intermediate process of fabrication of audio cassette tapes, video cassette tapes or the like, a predetermined length of a magnetic tape is wound around a small winding frame such as a reel from a continuous length magnetic tape feed roll. In the winding process, magnetic tape winding is conducted to obtain approximately 20 rolls wound around small winding frames from one magnetic tape feed roll. In this process, winding around the small winding frames is carried out at a constant speed.
However, physical properties of magnetic tape feed rolls are not always the same. When winding is conducted from a magnetic tape feed roll exhibiting physical properties different from those of normal magnetic tape feed rolls, tape behavior during winding becomes different, and therefore a disturbance arises in the winding appearance of the magnetic tape wound around a small winding frame, i.e. the winding surface condition as viewed in the axial direction of the small winding frame. The magnetic tape roll having a disturbed winding appearance is discarded as a substandard product. When the winding appearance defect arises in winding from a magnetic tape feed roll, since the physical properties are nearly uniform over the entire length of the magnetic tape of the same magnetic tape feed roll, the winding appearance defect arises with almost all magnetic tape rolls wound around the small winding frames from said magnetic tape feed roll. In this case, almost all of the magnetic tape rolls are discarded, and the yield in the winding process becomes very low.